Anivia vs Articuno
Anivia vs Articuno '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Anivia form the Video Game Leagues of Legend and Articuno form the Video Game series Pokémon. Description ''League of Legend vs Pokémon! Two winter bird of video games dukes it out in this very cool match-up! '' Who do you think should win? Anivia Articuno Interlude Wiz: Winter is considered one of the harshest seasons in nearly all of the world's cultures. But some of its incarnate will try to protect the innocent humans life form the deadly cold. '''Boomstick: Anivia, the Cryophoenix. Wiz: And Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyses their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Anivia Wiz: In the great white north, a region called the Freljord is an ice covered region, who has been in civil war since decades. Boomstick: But one guardian have been trying to mediate the conflict and protect the land form evil since her birth. The protector of the Freljord: Anivia. Wiz: Anivia is the living emodiment of ice and cold, and she was guarding the Freljord region since a thousands life times. Boomstick: As an icy bird Anivia can of course fly but she also have many powerful ice powers! Wiz: Her Flash Frost lunches a slow ice projectiles, freezing any opponent in it's way and can de detonated at distance. Boomstick: Apart form brain freezing, Anivia can also creates walls of ice to trap her opponents. Wiz: The Frosbite is a powerful technique using solid ice to attacks foes, but has the advantage of doing insane damage to already chilled opponent. Boomstick: But her most powerful technique is the Glacial Storm, where she summons a giant ice storm that freeze anything on it's path. Wiz: Even if her opponent manages to kill her, she has one last trick to pulls of. Her rebirth ability. Boomstick: Being a phoenix, if she dies she will retreat into an egg form. If nobody touches it for 6 seconds, she will be reborn at full health. But if the eggs is damaged, she will be reborn with the same damage the egg had. Wiz: Worse still, if the egg is destroyed, she will be killed permanently. This ability also has a cooldown, meaning that if she is killed too soon after her rebirth, she won't be able to rebirth and will die. Boomstick: Even with that, nobody has messed with the snow guardians for thousands of years for truly valid reasons. Articuno Wiz: The legends of the Kanto region talks about three legendary bird protecting the region. The Fire bird, Moltres. The Thunder bird, Zapdos. And the one we are talking about today, the Ice bird, Articuno. Boomstick: As a legendary bird of ice, Articuno has access to many powerful attacks. The Ice Beam is a cold lasers that can freeze who ever gets hit. The Blizzard is even stronger, but comes with the cost of missing all the times. Wiz: She can summons Hurricane by herself and can boost her speed using a gust of winds or Agility. Boomstick: The Reflect shield boost her defense against magic, the Roost moves let her heal herself and the Ancient Power throws giant rock at the foes and can boost all of her stats. Wiz: But her most deadly way of killing is a combination of two attacks: The Mind Reader and the Sheer Cold. Boomstick: The Mind Reader let her, well, reads minds and predict her opponent's next move. The Sheer Cold on the other hand, is a one-hit KO attack, dropping the temperaute of the target to the absolute zero, killing it instantly. It can even decimate Pokémons made out of ice! Wiz: It's only flaws is it's very poor accuracy. But with the Mind Reader, she can kills any opponent in two moves! Boomstick: Yeah, really nobody messes with the three legendary bird! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight A lone man is walking in a snowy mountain through a blizzard, and is nearly dying. Suddenly, an avian figures comes to him and a soft female voice calling him. ???: Do not fear, I'm here to help you. As she approaches the poor man, another avian figures comes in and let out a cry. Anivia: Who is that? Suddenly, Articuno comes out of the blizzard and face with Anivia, who is invading her territory. Anivia: So you think this lands is yours? I will show you how I treats people like you! FIGHT Articuno starts the fight with an Ice Beam that Anivia dodges easily and counters with a Frost Blast that detonate on Articuno's face. She then uses Ancient Power, but the Cryopheonix block the attack with Crystallize. Waiting for the wall to wear off, Articuno uses Agility to boost her speed. When the wall finally retract, Articuno comes in and charges at Anivia withh full forces. She then engages in a quick claws combo around her and finishes it with a Blizzard, blowing her down the mountain. Articuno comes down with Ice Shard and tries to reap down Anivia, but the latter dodges it and replicate with a Frostbite to the face. Anivia: your evil spirit will be banished form this land! Fear my power, mere mortal! To shows her power, Anivia uses her Glacial Storm on the battlefield, spreading snow everywhere. But through the snow wall, a single blue beam comes and pierce the snow, hitting Anivia. Articuno then clears off the blizzard with an hurricane. When the snows clears up, Articuno tries a Freeze-Dry on Anivia who blocks the attack with an ice wall and counterattack with an ice projectile. Articuno then recovers form the hit by roosting on the ground. Using the Roost as a distraction, Anivia tempts a Frost Blast at the bird, but Articuno uses Ancient Power, crushing Anivia into pieces. KO Articuno prepares to takes flight, when she notices a strange sight. An ice egg was placed at the place of Anivia's death. Articuno doesn't really seems to mind and flies away.... but she is stopped mid flight by an ice projectile. When she turns back, she spot Anivia, completely reborn as a new Cryophoenix. She takes Articuno down with a Frost Blast and flies above her to finishes her. However, what she didn't knew is that Articuno knew her next move. As Anivia was about to unleashes another Glacial Storm. her body suddenly start to cools down rapidly. The temperature become so low her own body of ice start to crack down. She lets out a final screams as her body shatters to the ground, for real this time. KO Articuno finally flies away with the lost man with her. Post-Fight Analsys Boomstick: Well that was a lame comeback Anivia. Wiz: Both Articuno and Anivia were really powerful ice manipulator, but Articuno's strong defense to magic attack finally prevailed. Boomstick: Anivia's only attacks were all projectiles, and Articuno can boost her defense agaist such attack and becomes even more ice-resistant after using Roost. Wiz: Even if Anivia could respawn using her rebirth ability, Articuno can quickly kills her of again using both Mind Reader and Sheer Cold. Boomstick: Well Anivia wasn't cool enough for this battle. Wiz: The winner is Articuno. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015